


the prayers of the King.

by hicsvntdracones



Series: iwaoi week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/pseuds/hicsvntdracones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teaser for upcoming haikyuu!!/asoiaf au where Tooru rules as the King of Westeros, but his bastard brother Tobio was in truth named heir of the Seven Kingdoms. Wanting the throne for himself, Tooru banishes Tobio to the south where he is fostered by Prince Daichi and the Dornish people. the teaser is a prologue of sorts before we delve into the au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the prayers of the King.

The light of dusk sets the sept aflame. Spring has started to spread across the city, but nights still bring a biting chill and Hajime draws his cloak closer as he makes his way under the shining domes towards the central chamber. He had spent the entire afternoon dealing with lawmakers while the King tended to matters of the Reach. The smallfolk preferred when the King himself sat and heard their pleas for he was generally far kinder or at least more gracious in rejections. But Hajime was the Hand, and he had to be firm. He catches sight of white and quietly comes to stand beside his sworn brother. The sept is silent except for the distant footfalls of septons in corridors, it is silent and empty all for the King. He prays alone, knelt in front of the Father with his head bowed and lips pressed into a thin line. The two knights stand beside the Warrior and in the quiet, Hajime sends a prayer above asking for protection of their youngest brother.

They stand at rest, watching, waiting for the King until the sun falls below the sept's windows and light inches away with every moment more. The incense burning around them hangs thick, perhaps it was a special day, and Hajime murmurs permission that the other knight may leave. He bows his head and glances once at the ever silent King before turning to disappear down the Warrior's corridor. The King doesn't break his prayer even as Hajime approaches and stands a few feet away. His hand comes to rest over his sword hilt, the habit of a ser. Folded neatly beside the King is the light cloak he donned during the day which if the previous nights were any guess, would not be of any use to fight away the early spring winds. His nameday blade lies across that, a gift he himself had crafted for the King as a replacement for the sword he gave away. The gilded crown sits atop it all, a constant weight to remind him of his place in the Seven Kingdoms. Hajime unclasps his cloak and lowers the thick wool onto the King's shoulders.

"You shouldn't interrupt prayer, ser." His lips quirk into an odd smile that he would've forced away had they not been alone in the grand sept. There's only the two of them cast in dimming light from hundreds of candles lit for the towering gods. He watches the Father with his stern face and thinks how unlike this god the King is. He shines brighter, offers a kinder hand to his people, doesn't judge in such black and white like the Faith's tales seem to say. He is merciful and just, he is strong for his people but still smiles like the little lordling Hajime first knew. He works for his people and tries his best not to let his youth show. He is all the Seven, but hides the darkness of the Stranger far within. He is a true and good King, and the Hand bristles at the thought that someone would think to dethrone him.

"You never pray to the Father so intently, Your Grace." He smooths the cloak on the King's shoulders before giving them a warning squeeze. "I was worried you'd fallen asleep." The King's immediate, indignant response stirs something within him. Playful horror shows on his features and he looks closer to his age than before. The sleepless circles under his eyes seem to fade and the concerned concentration is gone entirely. He's Tooru again, just for a while.

"Do you think they consider sleeping in the Sept of Baelor a sin?" Tooru holds out his hand with a smirk, and Hajime helps him up slowly. He can almost hear the bones shifting and creaking in protest from the hours upon his knees.

"Perhaps," Hajime mulls the thought as he lowers himself on one knee to gather the King's belongings. "Your Grace." He hands the King his steel and waits until he's belted it on to stand again and offer the crown.

"I think there are sins far greater that the gods must attend to." Tooru takes a step closer to his Hand and inclines his head forward. The crown is cool in his hand and Hajime brushes his fingertips through Tooru's hair as he places it atop his head. When he draws back, he opens his eyes and Hajime sees hard determination. There is darkness pressing above them, but the candlelight flickers and licks at the white scales and wool cloak. Tomorrow, they know, is the day the prince's banishment takes place. The boats docked in the Blackwater await the royal party to travel to Dorne where Hajime knows the King will hope his bastard brother stay or be slain. The throne should belong to Tooru, and there in the sight of their gods, Hajime swears he won't let Tobio take it from him.


End file.
